Feeling Guilty
by Elektra Kyle
Summary: Gibbs goes over to Abby's apartment to talk to her. Spoilers for South by Southwest and other Season 6 episodes. Rating has changed!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Feeling Guilty

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season 6 South by Southwest

**Author's Note : This story is just in the beginning but I wanted to get this one up too.**

**After coming back from Arizona that night, Gibbs decided to stop by Abby's apartment. Thinking how Abby spoke about Patterson troubled him. He wanted to speak to her about it. Gibbs felt he had let Abby down. When she mentioned him forgetting her birthday and that Patterson didn't forget made him feel awful. Maybe that's why he couldn't keep a marriage.**

**Abby's birthday dinners were and are important to her and to him. Sometimes he gets to involved with a case that everything else is put of his mind. So, he understood why she mentioned it that way she did in the lab earlier in the week. He had hurt her feelings and she didn't deserve it. **

**He also felt jealous. Jealous that she was speaking to Patterson. He felt replaced but understood why. He had become preoccupied with Ducky's stabbing and the war criminal accusations, with a case from his Marine past and a woman whom he had possible loved, with Agent Lee's treason and death and finally seeing his father for the first time since his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly's funeral. His head was spinning from these past few months and he shut people out , including Abby.**

**As he drove down to her apartment , he was thinking of a way to make it up to her. Or at least have her forgive him.**

**He parked his car in the visitor parking and walked up to her apartment. He knocked on the door. At first he thought she might have gone out. Then he heard Abby walking up to the door. **

**"Hey Abbs, it's me."**

**"Gibbs, your back." Abby opens the door. "What are you doing here. I thought you would be home resting and recovering from the 3 hour difference. Did you need me to come into work? Nothing bad ..."**

**He hugs her to silence her. She hugs him back.**

**"I just need to talk to you."**

**Abby leads him into her apartment and closes the door.**

**More to come**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Feeling Guilty

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season 6 South by Southwest

**Author's Note : This story might go into Sanding Wood. I'll see. So I might not update that story until this one is done. Also, forgive me if this sounds like any ones story. I read a lot of fanfics and some of it might of slip in here. **

**Gibbs sits down on her couch while Abby walks over to her stereo to turn off the music. She comes back towards Gibbs nervously. **

**"Want some coffee? I can ..." Before she can completely finish her sentence , Gibbs grabs her hand. He motions for her to sit down next to him.**

**"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you these past months. " Gibbs still has a hold of her hand.**

**"Gibbs" Abby says softly. Gibbs puts a finger to her lips to quiet her.**

**"This is hard for me to say Abby. Please let me finish." He removes his finger from her lips.**

**"I should have remembered and taken you out on your birthday. I missed doing that. My head's been spinning with everything going on but especially seeing my father for the first time since the funeral." **

**Abby felt heartbroken about his family and thought some of his distance from her was due to his father bringing those memories to surface.**

**Gibbs continued speaking to her. "You share so much with me and I haven't with you. I wanted to let you know I won't be doing that again."**

**Gibbs raised her hand to his lips and kissed her soft skin.**

**"I won't forget your birthday dinner again because it is important to me too. I like being with you Abbs."**

**Gibbs then reached over and hugged her again and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.**

**Abby hugged him back tightly. It was a relief to her that Gibbs wasn't mad at her about Patterson and that she was still important to him. She always had a spot in her heart for Gibbs. At one point she thought it could become more but understood the constrictions placed upon him. Abby cherished her friendship with Gibbs and didn't want to strain it by showing Gibbs how much she cared for him and him not feeling the same way. **

**Tonight though felt something different. He came to her to apologize for missing her birthday and for excluding her out of his life that past few months. Maybe he was jealous? Maybe he felt more for her then he's ever admitted or would allow himself to show.**

**As Gibbs broke away from the hug he whispered in her ear, "Thank you." He then stood up to leave.**

**Abby quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the couch again. A confused Gibbs turned towards Abby .**

**"I hope you won't hate me for this." As Abby finished her sentence she leaned forward and gave Gibbs a sweet lingering kiss on the lips.**

**Up, that's for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Feeling Guilty

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season 6 South by Southwest

**Author's Note : This story might go into Sanding Wood. I'll see. So I might not update that story until this one is done. Also, forgive me if this sounds like any ones story. I read a lot of fanfics and some of it might of slip into mind and into here.**

**Gibbs at first was surprised by the kiss. He couldn't believe she felt that way about him, especially after the past few months. Her innuendos and flirting was something he enjoyed but never took it seriously. He thought it was Abby being herself. Never did he think she felt that way about him. She kept her feelings hidden just like himself. Gibbs kept them hidden for the sake of not ruining a friendship and the constraints of her being on his team. All of his thoughts swam through his head and to the surface as Abby kissed him.**

**Abby didn't feel him kiss back. She backed away from him in a panic. She stood up and started to back up into the corner of her apartment.**

**"I'm sorry. I thought maybe you felt the same way. Let's just pretend this didn't happen. Please don't hate..."**

**Gibbs stood up and quickly came close to her. Frightened eyes looked at Gibbs as she thought she had ruined their friendship. He gently placed his hand on the right side of her neck and cheek and pulled her into a kiss.**

**A kiss that was reciprocated by both. He pulled her closer and backed her against the wall. Abby threw her arms around his neck bringing her closer to him. One passionate kiss after another continued.**

**Abby slowly unwound her arms from his neck and wandered down his chest. Gibbs grabbed both of her hands and pinned them against the wall above her head. He continued slowly kissing her lips and neck.**

**Nothing was said except for the sound of Abby and Gibbs enjoyment of each other. Gibbs let Abby's hands go and placed his hands on each side of her head, drawing her into him for cascade of kisses.**

**Abby pressed her hands on his shirt then started to unbutton it. Gibbs grabbed her hands and stopped her. He leaned his head on hers smiling at her. He was a little winded as he whispered to her.**

**"I want to take this slow. Don't want to hurt you again." Gibbs held her face as his thumb rubbed her cheek.**

**"You won't." Abby opened her eyes and smiled.**

**"That's why I have to leave so I don't." Gibbs let her go and Abby watched him as he proceeded to put on his jacket. He was about to open the door when Abby walked up to him. **

**Gibbs hugged her and he spoke softly into her ear. "I love you." He then kissed the top of her head and left.**

**Abby couldn't believe what just happened. Gibbs felt the same way about her. She knows Gibbs is trying to protect her but he didn't need to worry about hurting her. Gibbs being the gentlemen that he is wasn't going to stop her from showing him how much she loves him.**

**Oh yes, there's more. I know I'm such a tease.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Feeling Guilty

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season 6 South by Southwest

**Author's Note : I always love reviews. Forgive me if this sounds like any ones story. I read a lot of fanfics and some of it might of slip in here. **

**Abby gathered her thoughts as she rubbed her lips where Gibbs had kissed her. She placed the top of her head on the door that he left from and hit it with the side of her fist. Thoughts of his touch and kisses flooded her mind. **

**Abby turned around and pressed her back against the wooden door. She looked down at her feet and sighed in frustration.**

**Gibbs was angry at himself. Angry because he went with his heart instead of thinking with his head. His head told him he should have never revealed his feelings but his heart ached when he saw Abby's frightened face after she kissed him. **

**Abby's kiss was the catalyst for him to admit he loved her. Now he was hesitant on what to do next. Maybe he was angry for leaving her apartment when he did. **

**Gibbs thought about all this as he drove home. He arrived at his house and dropped his backpack near the entrance. He headed straight down to the basement, took off his jacket and tossed it to the corner. Grabbing the sanding block, he began working. **

**He could think about his agony while sanding away on his new project or he could also drown the confusion and uncertainties with bourbon. As he revisited what happened earlier in Abby's apartment, he grew angry at his weakness. **

**"Damn!" Gibbs yelled as he threw the sanding block across the basement. He unscrewed the top of a small glass jar that held his nails. Turning over the jar, he emptied it and poured his bourbon into it. Taking a sip of it, he allowed it to burn down his throat and ease his mind.**

**Abby decided that she couldn't wait for Gibbs to have doubts about tonight. Grabbing her bag and putting on her boots, she drove down to his house for answers. Parking her car behind Gibbs, determination showed in her stride as she walked into Gibbs' home. Abby went straight to the room she knew she would find him. **

**The light was on in his basement. As she stood at the top of the stairs, she saw Gibbs' back towards her. He was standing over his workbench and most likely drinking.**

**As she was climbing down the stairs she heard him loudly yell, "Abby, go home!"**

**Abby kept slowly climbing down one step at a time. She gripped her bag in one hand after he spoke and the handrail in the other to steady herself. **

**Gibbs took another sip of his drink and turned around.**

**"Go home!" Starring up at her,Gibbs told her a second time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Feeling Guilty

**Rating**: NC-17

**Spoiler**: Season 6 South by Southwest

**Author's Note : I always love reviews. Forgive me if this sounds like any ones story. I read a lot of fanfics and some of it might of slip in here. Didn't realize how hard it is to write this part.I didn't mean to keep teasing but I sometimes I start putting up a story and realize it is 12:30 a.m. and I have to be at work at 6:00 a.m. WARNING-The rating has changed to M. You know that means smut. Not into reading that or aren't of age , then its time to leave. **

**"No!" Abby continued her descent down the stairs and towards the person yelling at her.**

**"Abby!" Gibbs takes a step towards her like a tiger springing into action.**

**"No Gibbs. You aren't going to intimidate me like you do to your team. You can growl all you like but you just don't show up at my apartment, kiss me, tempt me, confess to me and then leave." Abby places her shaky palm on his chest making Gibbs stop at where he stands.**

**"Abby, I'm sorry." Gibbs tone is now lowered and without the anger. He sees the courage it took for her to come to his house.**

**"Sorry for what? Kissing me or saying you loved me?" Abby stops her pacing and looks to him for his answer. **

**Gibbs turns around and walks towards his workbench. He sits on a wooden chair he fixed a few days ago. "Neither." He says defeated.**

**"Then what?" Abby comes closer to him.**

**"For leaving." Gibbs says not looking in her direction.**

**"Then why did you?" Abby stands right in front of him waiting for an answer.**

**"Because of me. Because I might have made the wrong decision telling you." Gibbs begins to stand up from the chair but Abby pushes him down by his shoulder. **

**"So did you?" Abby still has a hold of his shoulder and brings her face closer to his.**

**"I was trying to decide the answer as you came down." Abby now straddles him on the chair. Gibbs reaches for her waist to try and pry her off him. Abby grabs his wrists and presses them hard against her waist. She caresses his face with hers.**

**"Funny thing about relationships is that both persons in them decide and not just one of them." Still holding on to his wrists she nibbles his ear and whispers,**

**"Here's what I decided." She lets go of his wrists and places her hands on the back of his head. With no resistance from him she slams into his lips hard. The taste of bourbon is on his tongue. **

**He lets her take control. Gibbs puts his hands around her waist and draws her in. He's unable to resist her and the truth in her argument. He slides his hands up and down her thighs. Abby leaves a line of kisses from his neck to his collar bone. Gibbs closes his eyes and leaves her thighs to grab her round bottom. He releases a breath of desire. **

**Abby continues her seduction kissing his chin then sucking on his bottom lip. As her lust for him intenses she begins to unfasten the first button of his shirt. Kissing down the front of his neck she stops and licks his throat. Gibbs changes the position of one hand to behind her back placing it under her cotton shirt. He runs his fingers up and down her spine. **

**Abby sits up to pull out her ponytails allowing her hair to flow. Gibbs hardly ever sees her with her down and takes a moment to admire her. Abby has other intentions. Kissing and licking down his strong chest with every button she unfastens. She brings her lips to his again at the same time taking off his shirt.**

**Gibbs is at the mercy of the beautiful woman in front of him He surrenders to her and anything she wants to do to him. As Gibbs hands wonder all over her body , he feels Abby slipping her tongue into his mouth. He obliges her with his. She rakes her fingers all over his torso. Playing with the hairs on his chest, she continues aggressively kissing him. A low growl comes from Gibbs.**

**Gibbs continues his exploration of her and shifts his focus towards her blouse. He unfastens each button and kisses her neck down to the tops of her breasts where the skin peeks out from her black bra. He keeps kissing down her ribs to her stomach. A sigh escapes her as she relishes in the moment.**

**Gibbs unhooks her bra and Abby slips it off. His traces a finger from her lips to between her breasts. Touching her from the top of her breast to around her firm nipple, he swallows her nipple in his mouth. Abby places her head on top of his and her hands hold his head in place. She moans into his salt and pepper hair, grabbing his shoulders as he traces her nipples with his tongue.**

**Gibbs then assaults her senses again by sucking on her other breast. His hot breath and tongue overwhelm her. Abby unzips her pants and stands up to take them and her boots off. Standing in her black lace panties , she admires Gibbs sitting there shirtless. **

**She kisses and straddles him again. She feels his desire even more for her. Abby knows she is driving him crazy. Gibbs moves his hands to her inner thighs but this time without the constraints of fabric. He sucks on her neck and slides a hand under the lace. Abby moans into his ear delighting in his touch. Bringing her hands to his jean, she unbuckles his belt and unzips them allowing her hand to slip in. Gibbs throws his head back in a moan as she continues touching him. **

**Lust over taking her, Abby sheds off the last of his clothing and hers. She slips Gibbs into her and lets out a sigh in his ear and he snarls back at her. She grabs the top of the chair and gradually moves her hips into him. She strokes her face with his and brushes her breasts on his chest. Gibbs grabs her bottom and moves his hips in rhythm with hers. **

**He opens his eyes and watches her for a moment. She is beautiful with her hair flowing down her shoulders. Her lips are cherry red and her cheeks are flushed. She opens her eyes and sees him watching her. A mischievous smile appears on her face as she lunges for his lips. His blue eyes and smile have always been a turn on for her. Abby throws her head back and moans louder as she grinds him harder.**

**Abby digs her nails into his shoulders as everything around her is forgotten. She lets out a cry and bites into his shoulder. Eventually her senses come back to her and lowers her head to his shoulder to embrace him. Gibbs holds her tightly while her body slowly stops shaking. **

**Sucking on his ear lobe she manages to whisper, "Up stairs" to him.**

**He smiles into her cheek. Abby grabs a hold of his hand and leads him up the basement stairs. Stopping at the top for a long intense kiss. Gibbs leads her into his bedroom. He still had a lot of things to make up to her and Abby planned on collecting every bit of it.**

**End-I now need a cold shower**


End file.
